crashcoursefandomcom-20200214-history
Trent Bartamus
Backround & Current life Trent was born on March 21st, 2530 on the planet Reach in the Epsilon Eridani system. He was an average student when he went through school, and as soon as he was 18, he joined the UNSC to fight the Covenant threat. He was originally part of Sergeant "Ghost's" fireteam, a team of soldiers assigned to the Hades Corp of the UNSC Engineers, specializing in demolitions. After Ghost sacraficed himself for the rest of the fireteam, allowing them to flee, Trent decided to join the ODSTs. After he showed combat prowess, he was assigned to a fireteam located upon the UNSC Kronstadt, ''and was assigned to eliminate a Prophet and investigate Foreunner ruins. After that op, he was deployed to Skopje, and then Reach, and his final op with the UNSC, Earth. The Wolfpack Shortly after the battle of Los Angeles, Trent went rogue, meeting up with a team of Spartan-IIIs, his sister a Spartan-II, and one disgraced Sangheili field master. The group went around hiting targets heavily, doing damage against the UNSC, and against other factions. Around 2554, however, the group was outmatched by a group of UNSC warships, and brought to ONI. The head of ONI at that time, Admiral Serin Osman, gave them a choice: They could either keep thier hijacked prowler and become an ONI Black-Ops team, or die. They chose to live, and were the faction to investigate the mysterious signals coming from a believed-uninhabitated planet in a colony system. Gear *MA5B AR *M7S Suppressed SMG *BR55 Battle Rifle *M6C Magnum Sidearm *UNSC Med-Kit Biofoam *Energy Stave The Battle of Agolis ''To Be Added '' The Battle of Skopje Trent's Second deployment was at Skopje to provide assistance to entrenched ODST units in the area. As he moved in, killing multiple Unggoy and Kig-Yar, and met Gage, another ODST, and began to fight alongside him more often. When the Covenant broke through, a SPARTAN dropped in to provide assistance. He then grew a bitter respect for the SPARTAN Project's members, leading him to (although stupid and foolish) attempt to one-up local Spartan units. The Fall of Reach Trent was transferred back to Reach after the Skopje and was patrolling around for a few years, before Noble Spartans had the first encounter on Reach, leading to him grabbing his AR and running to the nearest commander to request an immediate deployment to assist the Spartans. As he was deployed, he began to engage hostile units, and causing casualties. As he broke towards the Spires, he observed the ''Long Night of Solace use it's lateral beam to destroy the frigate Graphnite. As he was then deployed to New Alexandria, and was in charge of defending the transports. As he fought, he was attacked by a Covenant Ultra, Voro' Vadam, and barely survived, leading his troops to fight the Ultra into a retreat, and putting him onto one of the escaping transports to Earth. The Battle of Los Angeles Trent was then, after recieving medical treatment, deployed to his home city of Los Angeles, just hours before a small Covenant asault force broke through the orbital defenses, and headed towards Los Angeles. He then took charge of a small team of helljumpers, leading them to a natural overlook not noted on any maps, due to it's obscurity, and enabling sniper teams to pin down the Covie strike forces. The Discovery of Remnant To be added The Remnant Wars To be added Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Halo